Jinchuriki no Ai
by omitchi
Summary: The king has fallen for the Jinchuriki, but evil lurking in the shadows. what will happen? AU. another of ItaxNaru romance.


Jinchuriki No Ai.

Pairing: Ita x Naru.

Genre: AU, romance.

Status: Un-beta.

Note: this is a short story I'll be write, if anyone interested to beta my story please tell me, I would be glad to =) thanks. And sorry for the other who waiting my other fics, it still on beta. m(_ _)m

I hope this one could fill my gap for the time being…

Please enjoy ~^^~

Summary: Jinchuriki is the anima beast who held various power inside them. one of the jinchuriki has catch the heart of the King from the first sight. but evil are lurking in the shadow. what will happen to the pair? will the difference between them will separate them in the end? or will it became a happy ending? welcome to the old tale of Love.

* * *

><p>Jinchuriki no Ai<p>

Part: 1

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, in a place named Konaha of Fire. This land ruled by a young king named Uchiha Itachi. The young king were a famous person, in a very young age he has manage to rule the entire land of konoha and bring prosperity into the land. For his highly status, many people targeting him as a springboard to become famous. Even some people from a high status have no shame at all and dared to lick the feet of the king to be recognized by the young ruler.<p>

The king who is very handsome, with long raven hair, sharp eyes of his red eyes, and upright posture in a very proportional body.

Unfortunately, for those people, the young king turned out to have an assertive temperament. Even they could not persuade the king, even those who dare to show their greed, and thirst for power, not even ogled by the king. Whether they are female or male, the king declared emphatically not interested in them. Therefore, with stoic face shows his nobility is not to fool around.

Many people says that the king was too strict and seems like tend to giving people a cold gesture, even to his own brother, prince Sasuke.

Unknown by others, the king have a deep secret, he never told to anyone. He is in love with a beautiful creature. A creature that by the people often to called it Jinchuriki. Jinchuriki is a creature image of anima. They are mystical creatures that have various amount of power. It was said that the power can bring the person who is being protected by the creature, can avoid many bad intentions spell/curse. Even though the kingdom have its own sorcerer, but the power of a jinchuriki was not to be underestimated.

One of the remaining nine Jinchuriki which still exist nowadays was kept in the possession of the king. He was captured by the hunters, and was bring in front of the king as a prize on the king's 25 birthday anniversary. The Jinchuriki take a form of a teen boy about 16 to 17 years old. A cute pair of fox ears on top of golden strands of hair. His petite slender body almost made him looks like a girl. Mesmerizing blue eyes capture the attention of those who see.

The young Jinchuriki named himself as Naruto. "Little Kitsune" as the king love to called him, suit his very cheerful self, very contrary to the nature of the king. Since brought before the king, the king somehow found the other side behind his character that has nothing he had ever felt before. The Kitsune, with his innocence and his kind heart was able to pass through the wall that surrounding the king deepest heart. Making him opening himself and never felt so restricted behind his cold demeanor.

The sign of love from the king to the little jinchuriki never displayed publicly. Masses only know the status of the junchuuriki as "pet" for the king. Because if the people and the high council knowing this, could jeopardize both of them, especially for Naruto.

Every day, naruto's duty is to serve the king, and through a song that he sang, he gave the king protection against evil spells intended to harm him. Itachi is very fond of naruto beautiful voice, that's why he also very grateful and fiercely protective of naruto's health, knowing the risk of the singing he sang to.

So what could happen to the couple in the future? Is this the only story line of their journey? What is going to be for the ending of their love?

Unnoticed by the king, the royal advisor was Orochimaru, was slowly affecting the king's little brother named Sasuke. He knew sasuke has feelings of jealousy and envy to his brother itachi. Sasuke also has a keen interest in the jinchuriki belongs to his brother. Since his brother was elected to succeed his father who is a former king before, he felt left out.

That's when Orochimaru which is also eyeing the position of the throne of the kingdom, drew up plans to pit the brothers to bring down each other. With the help of his apprentice Kabuto who work as one of the castle magician, he planning to rid the uchiha clan out from the throne line.

So one day, orochimaru told sasuke to invite his big brother jinchuriki to see the new garden near the springs just outside the castle, while orochimaru himself will ask the King for his attendance in a conselour meeting.

the king did not dare refuse a request from his little brother Sasuke, although he did not want Naruto to go with Sasuke. but when he saw Naruto looking forward to visit the fountain outside the palace, and met again with his nature, he finally was allowed.

Unknown to others the sneaky royal advisor, Orochimaru setting the plot carefully to getting rid both the uchiha brothers from the kingdom. So to reach his goal, he sees sasuke as a pawn to attack the king; he knew that the king actually cares for his little brother being but didn't dare to show it. That's why he going to use sasuke blindness to his brothers affection and fell into his trap perfectly.

* * *

><p>so what will happen to naruto in the future, will the evil Orochimaru will get his plan work?<p>

To be continued. =P

and I'll happy to receive reviews from you all.


End file.
